undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sidney Strauss (Eden Rising)
Little Bit - Drake, featuring Lykee Li | Aka=Sid | Status=Deceased | Age=32 | Place=Glenley, Kentucky | Family=''Tom Snyder'' (ex-boyfriend/soulmate) | Death=Stabbed in the stomach repeatedly by Leigh, reanimated and shot in the head by Gwen ("A Spy in the House of Love") | Creator=SRHerrera | Actor=Alicia Keys}} Sidney Strauss was a main character in Eden Rising. She was the primary love interest for Tom Snyder throughout the first season. Because of her occupation as a schoolteacher, Sidney was a natural caretaker and mediator for the group, often involved in trying to solve the group's conflicts. Sidney was often times overlooked as a strong force for the group, but has proved herself a capable fighter on many occasions. She was known for her interest in the anatomy and biology of the zombies, having conducted many experiments on them just based on her pure curiosity of them. Sidney was stabbed to death by an enemy within the airport group, and her murder had huge effects on many other survivors. Her interest in the biology of the infected carried on with Gwen, who carries an immense feeling of guilt and responsibility for being in charge of the group at the time of Sidney's death. Personality Confident and maternal, Sidney was an intellectual beauty often able to find strength through desperation. Because of her role as a schoolteacher, Sidney had experience in dealing with difficult and volatile personalities, often risking her neck to look out for the protection and well-being of others over herself. People found her easy to open up to, because of her ability to listen to others, but never disclose their personal business. A creative and technical soul, Sidney was always working through the kinks in her life to make everything as prim and perfect as she possibly could - a fatal flaw, as some could put. Often underestimated for her meek and empathetic demeanor, Sidney had control over her emotions like a light switch; she was able to go from calm and poise to feisty and tough in the snap of her fingers. History Pre-series= Not much is known about Sidney's pre-apocalypse life. All that is known is that Sidney majored in art in college, but due to the insufficient amount of qualified teachers in Glenley, she became one of the better-fit people. She devoted much of her time to learning the material as she taught it to the kids, finding the learning experience that came along with it exceptionally rewarding. While living in Glenley, Sidney and Tom began dating after Darla began attending the school Sidney worked at. |-|Season 1= Sidney was known for her interest in the anatomy and biology of the zombies, having chained them up for numerous studies on whether or not they can get sick and testing out her hypothesis that the scent of zombies can act as a repellent for others. Deep down, Sidney was concerned about Tom's previous relationship issues, leading to an unspoken alliance and friendship between herself and Tom's ex-wife Kate, in her curious attempts to find out more about why they split up in the first place. Upon meeting the unhinged Lori, Sidney tried her best to help her out and set her up with a guy in the group. Lori, however, tried to make advances toward Tom, which made Sidney uncomfortable. Seeing Sidney as an obstacle between her and Tom, Lori shot Sidney in the gut. Lori was bit by a zombie, however, and her sister Kitty was able to perform an emergency surgery and save Sidney's life. |-|Season 2= Still in rough condition after suffering a gunshot wound, Sidney was a liability for the group. They managed to get her to the airport where she was bedridden. Kate's death in the first season finale left Darla feeling resentment toward Sidney, and this in turn led to her and Tom splitting up as a couple. Four months following the group's arrival, Sidney had recovered and become Gwen's biggest supporter and rallied for her to take over leader from Tom's reigns, feeling that the responsibility was weighing down on him. Leigh and Tom getting together left a sour taste in Sidney's mouth for sure, which may have contributed to her going against his decisions. Sidney began rounding up biters and disarming them as threats, putting them out at the fences at the airport to keep the other biters away, using them as a form of repellent. When a traitor began storming the airport and wrecking havoc, Sidney was ambushed in the parking lot. She was able to discover that the traitor's identity was Leigh, but Leigh viciously stabbed and murdered Sidney. Gwen went outside and was able to find Sidney, who was slowly reanimating at this point. Gwen raised her gun and shot Sidney in the head to put her out of her misery. Sidney was buried in the wide open space at the airport, beside Phoebe and Regis. |-|Season 3= Gwen became fixated on the idea of experimenting on the infected and finding out as much as she can, trying to continue Sidney's work out of guilt and anguish over the responsibility she feels over Sidney's death. |-|In the afterlife= As Tom died, he saw himself at a subway inhabited by people who passed away before him - including Sidney. His daughter Darla and ex-wife Kate were also there. His reunion with Sidney expressed Tom finally letting go of his ex-wife Annie and finally finding happiness elsewhere. Annie, who was in the next carriage, a passenger who Tom walked right past, smiled at the scene. Whether this was truly Tom moving on to the afterlife is up for interpretation, but he saw this either way as a symbol of finally being able to move on. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected Quotes Trivia *Sidney was the second main character to die, and the first to be directly murdered by another main character. *With three post-death appearances, Sidney is tied with Kate for the second-most main cast appearances post-death. **They were both surpassed by Declan, with four appearances post-death as of "Let's Deal the Cards Again, Part II". Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters